Providing sound data in a realistic way to a listener, for example audio data accompanying a film on a data carrier like a DVD or BLURAY® disc, is done by pre-mixing sound data before recording it. The point of departure for such mixing is that the listener enjoys the sound data reproduced as audible sound at a fixed position, with speakers more or less provided at fixed positions in front of or around the listener.